Madness
by a-sheamoose
Summary: After abruptly ending her and Punk's series of secretive affairs, AJ is left wondering why he could never reciprocate the feelings she had developed for him. As she tries for forget what they could have had, an unexpected surprise leads to what could be a career ending move for the both of them. Sequel to the one shot, Bathrobe.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** This story is coming to you because many of you requested that I continue my one shot "Bathrobe" because you guys enjoyed it so much. So after much thought, I came up with what could be a pretty good continuation. If you haven't read "Bathrobe", this is an immediate sequel to it, and "Bathrobe" is a quick sexy read. If you don't want to read it, you'll figure out pretty easily what it was about in these first few chapters. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this and I'll try to update as much as possible, but I graduate college within the next three weeks, so I may be busy. Anyway! Let's start this thing! Also, you must know, I love Sheamus and Kaitlyn, so they will be in this as well, but nothing more than buddies to Punk and AJ. So yeah.

**Chapter One**

The sounds of frantic button mashing erupted from the little hotel room belonging to Kaitlyn and AJ, despite one of their absence. Kaitlyn bit down on her thick lower lip, her tongue sticking slightly out of the side of her mouth as she stared at the television screen intently. Her gaming partner, Sheamus, leaned in closer to the screen, narrowing his worried blue eyes. "No… no… no!" he grunted as he watched himself in the game get defeated by another wrestler of Kaitlyn's choice. Like a child, he dropped his controller to the floor and glared at her. "Rematch!"

"I have beaten you like six times now, I'm tired of rematches," she grinned, leaning back against the headboard of her bed in glory, stretching her arms high over her head. It was getting close to midnight and she thought AJ would have been back by now… especially since tonight was meant to be the night she was calling it quits. Kaitlyn wondered if everything was going alright, but she knew better than to interrupt AJ and her behind the scenes tryst. "I'll probably get some sleep here soon, actually…"

"Yeah…" Sheamus frowned, staring at the television screen as Kaitlyn's wrestler gloated in victory. "For the record, I would never be beaten by submission…" She rolled her hazel eyes, standing up to shut off the Xbox and take another peek at the clock. Yeah, it was getting late. AJ probably never told Punk a thing and they were probably fooling around at this very moment. Bad situation, indeed.

From across the room she heard a slow click, watching the door slowly creep open. The light from the hallway flooded into their dimly lit room and she noticed AJ hanging her head low as she entered, bundled in that fuzzy green robe, her damp clothes bundled in her arms. She was quiet and visibly upset, so Kaitlyn just watched, not wanting to startle her. Glancing from between her curled locks, she laid eyes on the man in the room and quickly disappeared into the bathroom without a word. "Uh oh," Kaitlyn mouthed to herself, shutting off the game console. "Time to go…" she then whispered calmly to her male cohort, pointing towards the door.

Sheamus gave her a sideways glance of confusion before Kaitlyn mouthed the word, "Punk." In silence, he understood because he knew the whole situation. One because of Kaitlyn's big mouth, and two because of walking in on the two nearly jumping one another in a custodial closet backstage. In silent understanding, he stood from the bed, patting Kaitlyn on the shoulder and making his way out. She took in a deep breath, preparing to comfort the most likely sobbing mess in the bathroom.

Behind the bathroom door, AJ dropped her wet clothes on the ground in a messy pile, staring at herself in the mirror. Her cheeks were flushed red with remnants of her and Punk's love making staining her body. As she pulled back the robe to reveal her thin, naked body, she could see the red marks and nearly bruises where his fingers dug so desperately into her hips during the act. She smelled of his sweat and sex, and she wanted to wash every bit of it off and forget. They were done. No more behind the scenes romps, no more sneaking into one another's hotel rooms. It was over. And it hurt.

"Honey?" she heard Kaitlyn question from the other side of the door, a gentle knock rapping against it. She quickly tightened the robe around her body, fastening it, and jerking the door open to reveal her friend. Kaitlyn didn't look confused and hardly seemed shocked, a small pout pulling at her big lips. "How did it go?"

The smaller of the two stood trembling in the bathroom. She had gotten her point across. Punk and her both understood that it was over. It was probably how easily it ended that hurt her the most, though. The entire time they were sneaking behind everyone's back, there was a solid agreement that feelings were never allowed to come between them. If they did, it was time to stop having sex. So that's what she did… but it was so intimate and sometimes she felt like she really loved him, and maybe… just maybe, he could love her back. It hurt so much.

She stepped forward, throwing her arms around her taller roommate in a flood of tears, burying her face in Kaitlyn's mess of two toned hair. "I take it that it didn't go well," Kaitlyn hummed, embracing her friend in return at AJ sobbed. The younger woman felt warm trembling in her arms, and Kaitlyn began to ease her out of the bathroom into the main part of their shared hotel room. "Come on, honey, sit down."

The two came to rest against the bed, AJ still wrapped up in her best friend's arms, silently begging never to let go. She was embarrassed, hurt, and tired. Sleep sounded good, but she would never be able to close her eyes for the night. Not with the persistent thought that whatever she and Punk had was gone. "We had sex," she sobbed loudly to Kaitlyn's surprise, startling her a bit. "I went in there to tell him we can't anymore and then I spilled my soda and then we had sex and…" Her words trailed off as her child like cries just grew loud, sobs jutting from her shaking body.

Her friend just held her, smoothing down her thick dark hair against her shoulders. "I want to burn this stupid bathrobe," AJ then wailed, tugging at the green fabric briefly before resting her arms back around Kaitlyn. "This is all so stupid… why is it so stupid?" The other of the two sighed heavily, knowing something like this was bound to happen when she first caught wind of Punk and AJ fooling around. She had done it a few times in her past with men that no longer mattered, but she remembered how bad it hurt letting them go. And AJ was so young, and before her incredible crush on Punk got the best of her, she had never even dabbled in getting a serious boyfriend or even real dating because most of her life wrapped around her wrestling career. Kaitlyn told her it was a bad idea initially, but she couldn't stop AJ from letting her heart have what it wanted. "I told him we had to stop… he understood… I think."

"It's for the best." AJ's sobs began to calm until she was just trembling, sniffling up what was left of her visible emotions. "It was fun while it lasted but… it's better that it ends now before you got way too attached. It's hard, honey, I know, but… you'll be glad you stopped now."

"How am I even going to look at him anymore?" AJ shook her head, for the first time since exiting that bathroom, staring up at her friend. Her dark eyes were rimmed red, her cheeks flushed for a whole other reason now. She was absolutely terrified to see Punk in any other way. How was she supposed to act? Before she would play cute, follow him around like a little puppy. That's what her character allowed her to do, even jokingly. But now it was going to feel weird. She would be faking it hard when she smiled his way. She would have to choke it down when she desperately wanted to throw her arms around him just to feel his strong return. She couldn't do it. "It seemed so easy for him... He smiled at me before I left… like that was it. It didn't even matter to him that we were through."

"I'm sure it hurt him more than you realize," Kaitlyn purred softly, raking her fingers through her friend's hair. "We're women, we wear our hearts on our sleeves. He's probably in there thinking about it right now." AJ breathed in deeply, wondering if her friend was right. Maybe he was upset. Part of her hoped he was. She hoped he was reconsidering what they had done, contemplating his feelings for her now. But it was always him whole reiterated the fact that once feelings got involved, it was over. She most likely, he was just sleeping now. The thought brought more tears to her eyes and she rested her face against her friend's shoulder. "Take this as a learning experience…"

"Why couldn't he just like me back?" The tanned skinned beauty ran a finger beneath her eyes, stroking away the fresh stream of tears brewing in her dark eyes. It was a stupid question. They were adults. She walked into this knowing that this day was going to come. They had careers and lives that, even though they were together on so many occasions, could easily keep them apart night after night. How could a relationship ever thrive with this sort of life style? And was she even a person worth loving back? "I can't see him anymore…"

Kaitlyn shook her head with a half chuckle beneath her breath, knowing it wasn't funny, but AJ was just being irrational now. "You can't just stop seeing him. He's going to always be there," she stated, patting her friend on the back. "Or you can just pretend he's not there or cover your eyes when he passes by. Come on, girl… you just need to get some sleep. Things are going to work out."

Taking in a long breath, AJ nodded slowly, despite not believing her friend at all. Yeah, sure, it was going to go away. Eventually the "relationship" that she and Punk once held was going to dwindle and become extremely awkward. He was going to stop looking at her with that sweet, secretive smile when they passed one another backstage. He would stop sending her texts telling her goodnight after she left his hotel room. He would just stop. And they would be silent. And awkward. And pained. "I guess," she murmured, giving her best friend one last good squeeze before standing from the bed. "I'm going to take a shower."

As she entered the bathroom, she stripped herself of the bathrobe with the intention of never putting it back on again. It was going to be washed and either returned to Punk or given away because she could hardly tolerate thinking of it anymore. There were so many memories wrapped in that little article of clothing, and even more scattered all over her body. She turned the faucet, turning on the hot water as she waited, naked in the middle of the bathroom. There practically wasn't an inch on her body that Punk hadn't touched over the months, and the thought made her skin crawl. What an idiot she was. Punk made her a girl she grew up never wanting to be. Stepping into the shower as the steam crawled around the bathroom, she instantly because scrubbing at her skin, eager to get his scent away. Washing away his fingertips on her hips, his kisses on her neck, and his chest against hers. It was the last time she wanted to feel him that close again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Thanks for such awesome responses on just the first chapter, with reviews, followers, and favorites. You guys are awesome. In between working on documenting all my artwork for a website now and taking a break to write seems like a good idea. So I plotted it out, and let's say this story is set maybe a month or so before Wrestlemania. Now, I can't remember exactly what happened in the ring week to week, so let's just pretend whatever I say happened, ha, ha. That's the joy of it being a fanfiction. Anyway, hope you enjoy!

**Madness: Chapter Two**

The coming weeks were going to be rough, despite Punk's feud with the Rock coming to an extremely abrupt feud after Elimination Chamber. Another loss at another pay per view, but that's what the company wanted. Wasn't fun going from the champion to nothing like that, but he kept his mouth shut, hoping whatever the company wanted to hand him next was better. Tonight was another RAW and he sat in the men's locker room, pulling the white ace bandages over his wrists, his eyes darting around his area for the red marker he scribbled on the back of his hand.

On top of all the stress of being given such a poor hand by the company, he was bouncing around his and AJ's departure within his brain. He had dabbled in meaningless flings before and was easily able to walk away from them when the time called for it, but he hadn't seen her show her face in days, at least not in front of him. Anytime he caught her in the hallway, she immediately darted elsewhere, diving into the ladies room, or hiding behind her large peers. She didn't smile or so much as look in his direction, and he felt bad.

But they had agreed in the beginning. And he asked her plenty of times if she was alright with it. AJ just nodded and smiled that sweet, seductive little grin of hers, never even showing an inkling of infatuation beyond sexual desire. What a good actress she was. It was almost like she hated him now, and he hated that whatever relationship they had now had just dissipated like that. Sex could do that, though. Sighing, he tightening the bandage around his wrist, tucking it inside and fastening in place. His marker was nowhere to be found. "Anyone seen my marker?" he questioned to his fellow wrestlers, but everyone shrugged. "Anyone have one?" Same response. He bit down on his lip, briefly twisting the ring pierced through it, standing from the bench. He wasn't out for a while, so a brief search through the backstage area would have to do.

He stepped out of the locker room, absently tugging at the strings on his hoodie as he passed by a small camera crew, looking out to make sure he wasn't cutting into a recording of some sort. Down the hallway was the girl's locker room, and briefly he searched for AJ, but she wasn't by the door. But he wasn't looking for AJ, he was looking for a marker. "Hey!" he called out to Kaitlyn, who was lingering near a snack table parked just outside of the women's locker room. She glanced over her shoulder as she popped a grape into her mouth. Seeing him, she narrowed her eyes. He had also taken notice that since he and AJ's somewhat split, Kaitlyn had grown silent to him also. As to be expected. The two women were best friends.

The blonde was silent as she chewed and swallowed, folding her arms over her stomach and staring at him sternly. She really shouldn't have been mad because his and AJ's agreement was none of her business and technically Punk did nothing wrong. But as a best friend, she felt it was her responsibility to defend her girl for her heartbreak. "Got a marker… a red one…?" he questioned slowly, showing her the back of his hands, but his words slowly when she noticed the hint of anger swirled in her hazel eyes. "Okay, well… ask AJ if she's got one with her coloring books."

Kaitlyn grunted, clenching her fists as she tightened her arms beneath her chest. "Not funny," she grumbled, then cocking her hands on her hips.

Punk waved his hands in defense, chuckling lightly beneath his breath. "Sorry, just kidding…" He paused for a moment, taking a slight step back and pocketing his hands in his hoodie. "How is she?" he then asked in all seriousness, a hint of concern flooding from his lips. The blonde eased up a bit, seeing a brief look of pain crossing his eyes which were now instead focused on the floor. "She was pretty upset the other night and-"

"She's fine," Kaitlyn lied, knowing her friend was currently cowering in the women's locker room where she was safe from any awkward confrontations. "Just fine."

"Oh… well, she hasn't spoken to me since-"

"And why should she?" The woman huffed briefly, her defensive side popping off at him. She had to continue to remind herself that technically he hadn't done anything wrong.

Punk leaned back, waving his hands back towards her defensively, glancing towards the door of the locker room as it swung open. He hoped he would see the small woman with her curled, dark hair and adorable smile, but it was only one of the Funkadactyls exiting the room. He sighed beneath his breath, keeping his voice low as he murmured, "Don't start getting mad at me if you don't understand the situation, alright? You don't understand."

"And clearly you don't understand, either… she's really hurt," Kaitlyn then admitted quietly, her eyes darting to the few people who were beginning to gather now that the show was starting soon. "She really likes you…"

He frowned, scratching at the back of his cleanly shaved head. He knew that already, but unfortunately he had began to suspect it much too late. Probably about a couple weeks before she quickly left his hotel room that night, blurting that they were through. Of course, he had asked her over and over if she were still alright, and she blatantly denied having feelings for him that night. He wondered how long she had been hiding it. Not to say he didn't care for her. He felt things for her he could never express… which is why he never said a thing. "I know," he grunted with a heavy heart, biting down on his lip. Just thinking about it, he could remember the way her teeth used to nibble along his lip ring, and how good it felt to have her tongue sliding over it.

There was a long silence between them because it was obvious that unless Punk directly reached out to AJ, she was probably never going to bring herself to say a thing to him again. Wallowing in her own heartbreak felt preferable to showing her face around him ever. "You need to talk to her," Kaitlyn then stated with a brief shrug of her shoulders, her arms falling from their tight embrace over her stomach. "I've tried to talk her through this, but it might make her feel better coming from your mouth… Be honest with her."

"I was honest with her… she wasn't honest with me." The door swung open again and Punk waited for AJ to skip on out, but this time it was the other Funkadactyls. Kaitlyn watched the way his face lit up briefly, but then dimmed when the wrong girl came out. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she knew Punk wasn't being very honest at all. How could you go that long sleeping around with someone and not have even an inkling of love for them somewhere? "But I'll talk to her… let her know tonight after the show she's welcome in my room. No funny business, just a talk."

Inside the dressing room, AJ was sitting alone on one of the benches, lacing up her high top converses as her mind scattered all over the place. It was a miracle that she could put on such an act in front of the crowd when her heart felt like she was going to explode. She had already almost vomited this morning realizing that she and Punk were going to be in the same building again. Luckily they never shared screen time or else she really would have died. Once her shoes were tied, she sat heavy against the bench, her arms draped at her sides as she leaned over. Her head was pounding and she felt absolutely miserable, like those nervous butterflies were ripping open her stomach.

Groaning, she sat with her head between her knees, shutting her eyes tightly. She kept telling herself she would get over it eventually. The weeks would get easier and she would forget about everything that she and Punk ever had. The kisses, all gone. The touches would be history. And her desperate feelings would subside. It would all go back to normal again someday. She hoped the nervous stomach would disappear a lot quicker.

She heard the squeak of the door, glancing over her shoulder to see Kaitlyn entering with a small plateful of fruit. Her friend took a seat beside her on the bench, offering up the little meal, but AJ easily denied, the sight of food making her want to vomit all over again. "You have a marker?" Kaitlyn then questioned absently, taking a piece of watermelon in her mouth. She tried to ask it as smoothly as possible, despite having some news that could put the skip back in AJ's step. Either that or make her crawl into a corner and cry.

"I have a few…" she responded, nodding towards her backpack in the locker. She had switched to a backpack because she had accidentally left her purse on Punk's bus a couple weeks before. Luckily all her important stuff had been in her pockets so she hadn't bothered with asking for it back. She would probably never see it again. "Why do you need a marker?"

Swallowing her food, Kaitlyn lingered on her words for a second with an open mouth, letting hesitant breath flow out. AJ stared at her for a moment before looking to the door. Kaitlyn had spent an awfully long time out by that snack table for a little plate of fruit. Her stomach sunk when she guessed what had taken her roommate so much time. "Punk needs one…" she murmured, tapping to the back of her hand, drawing her finger over it like an X.

Just hearing his name sent shivers running through her body and she immediately slouched back down, not even gathering the will power to head over to her back pack. "He… also wants to talk to you… after tonight's show," her friend then continue and AJ shivered again, her arms snaking over her stomach as she stared at the floor. Talk? She couldn't even look at him. How in the world was she supposed to have a conversation? "He wants to talk about you guys. Nothing else. Seems concerned for you."

"But what if I go and we end up… well," AJ muttered beneath shaky breath, peeking from beneath her long locks up at her friend.

"Then you just say no, I'm done, we can't do this anymore… simple as that." Kaitlyn reached out and patted her friend on the back, leaning over to brush a kiss atop her head. "Just give it a chance. It's better than acting like he doesn't exist anymore… because, let's face it. I know you hate not talking to him." She was right. It pained AJ all day not to run up to him in her normal giddy fashion. Not being able to give him a big hug like she hadn't seen him in years. She missed holding him. She missed the way his name tasted on her lips.

Outside the ladies' locker room, Punk stood by the snack table, waiting for Kaitlyn's return because she promised him a marker. And an answer to his request. He anxiously stood with his hands in his pockets, surveying the array of delicious snacks, but he wasn't hungry enough for anything right now. For a moment, he actually felt nervous because he really did like AJ as a person and he hated to lose that friendship. He should have thought of that before getting her out of her pants, but it was too late for that.

The door swung open and he reached his hand out, expecting Kaitlyn to be handing him a marker, but someone much smaller emerged, holding the red utensil. AJ placed the marker in his hand with her usual smirk, batting her thick eyelashes. She was acting as though nothing even happened, but he could tell by the thick flush in her cheeks, she was putting on her best show yet. "See you tonight?" she questioned, tugging anxiously at the fringe on her blue jean shorts, turning her foot at the toe.

Punk stared at her, taking in a deep breath and pressing on a smile of his own, pocketing the marker. "Yeah, tonight." And with that, the young girl turned on her heel, skipping towards the main entrance of the stage, her hair bouncing over her shoulders. He watched her go with that little pep in her step as if things were just perfect between them. Hopefully she didn't get the wrong idea about their talk tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

**Madness: Chapter Three**

The show had ended just about an hour ago and AJ was now slipping out of her hotel room dressed in more comfortable clothing than her in the ring gear. She tugged at her black hooded jacket, glancing around the empty and quiet hallway to make sure she wasn't being seen by her fellow wrestlers. Many of them had already gone to bed at this hour, prepared for early morning travel tomorrow. She licked her lips, seeing Punk's door down the way, and as she inched closer, she felt her knees grow weaker. They were wobbling and she had to press a hand against the wall just to keep herself steady. What was he going to say to her? I'm sorry I put you through this? I really love you with all my heart?

Or I never want to see you again. We can't be friends anymore if we're not having sex. You're useless to me now. She pressed a hand against her aching stomach, taking a pause to drive in a deep breath. He would never say things like that to her, hopefully. But the thoughts still lingered in the back of her mind. She gave one good last look around her, finding that the hallways were completely empty, before rapping lightly against her once partner's door. From inside she could hear the television and the squeak of the hotel bed, following by a set of footsteps.

The door clicked open and she was greeted by the half smile of Punk who calmly stepped aside. It was the first time they exchanged a glance since she handed him the marker in the hallway. Now that they weren't at risk of being seen by many back stage hands and fellow wrestlers as she slipped into the room, it was harder to keep up her peppy show. She shuffled inside and anxiously paused in the middle of the room. Punk shut the door and locked it firmly, placing a hand on her back. "Take a seat," he mumbled, outstretching his hand towards the small table in the corner.

His sudden touch caused her to immediately book it to the bed, however, just to get away from his hand and because that was the first place she was used to falling. She sat at the edge, her nervous fingers immediately clenching the messed up blankets. Punk almost took a seat beside her, but figured it was probably better to sit away from her at the moment. He rested in a nearby chair, placing his elbows against the top of his thighs as he stared at his feet.

There was a long silence between them as she waited on his breath. The words were bubbling in his mind and he had been rehearsing all evening what he would say to her to ease the situation, but now with the tanned beauty sitting before him, it was hard for him to be honest. He hurt her whether he intended to or not. "I'm sorry," he muttered, figuring it was the best place to start. "For dragging you into this. I should have known better."

"I'm alright," she breathed, unable to even lift her head as her tiny words spilled out. What a lie. The man reached out and gently patted her knee, his thumb brushing over it. She stared at his fingers all tattered in tattoos, remembering how good his digits made her feel. Bouncing her foot against the ground, she gave a silent signal that he should probably back off. He withdrew his hand, bringing it against his chin instead.

"I wanted to talk to you about… where we go from here," he then remarked, hoping that maybe she would at least look at him so he could get a read on her. But her attention was focused on the ground where she could safely avoid eye contact. She was afraid looking at him would cause tears or a childish outburst against him. This wasn't his fault. This wasn't her fault. They just let it go on much too long. "I know that… you like me a lot more than you let on… and I'm just no good for you."

AJ shook her head briefly, not understanding what he could mean. She was with him night after night and aside from being amazing in bed, he always took care of her. If she had something on her mind, he would let her rant her feelings. They would talk, they would laugh. Behind closed doors, he treated her like she assumed he would treat a real girlfriend. "At least not in the way you want me to be," he continued, swallowing thickly. "That's the only reason I set that rule. Sex is fun, but… a relationship with me isn't."

"But how do you know?" she questioned, nervously tugging at the hem of her jacket. It was an old jacket she had since high school and the sleeve was beginning to become frayed. She picked at the stray threads, trying to clean up the edge to clear her mind. "We haven't even tried being together… you never know."

"I can imagine, though…" There was another long silence as she let that sit within her head. Maybe he was just sugar coating it to make it seem like he was the problem. Maybe he really didn't like her personality at all. At times, she could be just like a child, and maybe he found that annoying. "First of all, there's our careers."

"But we see each other all the time," she blurted out. That was obvious. They spent enough time in one another's bed's that dating could be simple. Instead of having sex, they could go out and have dinner. They could stay in a watch a movie. They could walk the town. It wasn't like they didn't have the time.

"Yeah, now. But what happens if I get hurt. Or you get hurt. Or a family problem comes up. Or there is an issue with the company…" He paused briefly and she noticed a strange pang of guilt in his eyes as his last sentence trailed off. Issue with the company? "And we're down for a couple months… then that's a lot of time of not seeing one another," he explained. She wasn't stupid, she had been in the business for a while.

AJ nodded in understanding, but that was anyone who had a relationship in this company. Some of the people here were married with their spouse and children hundreds and hundreds of miles away a night. Some of them went weeks and even months without seeing their family. It was worth a try in her eyes. "I could handle it."

"I wouldn't want you to handle it… it's not something you should have to handle. You're young, you have your whole life ahead of you. You shouldn't be left waiting around on someone like me." Punk took in a heavy breath, shaking his head. "That's not even my main concern, though."

AJ was startled by the sound of his chair dragging against the carpet beneath their feet and suddenly he was sitting right in front of her. She glanced up at him with her big, brown eyes, her lips parted just slightly as she felt herself get a little warm. They way he stared at her was so tender and she wanted nothing more than to reach out an embrace him, but that was no longer allowed. "You're smart, AJ. You're talented, you're sweet, you're an amazing person… and don't get me wrong… I do love you." He reached forward, snaking a hand behind her head, gently tangling in her locks. Pushing her head slightly forward, he laid a warm kiss across her forehead. "But not the way you want me to."

AJ trembled. How dare he? How dare he say he loved her, kiss her forehead, have sex with her for months, and then try to just send her on her merry way with no more of an explanation that he wasn't right for her. They hadn't even tried. They could be something if he would just try. "Why not?!" she yelped, pressing her hands against his chest, forcing him to back away from her. It just didn't make sense. It was all laid out right in front of him and aside from not returning her feelings, he had never done her wrong. "If you think I'm annoying, just say it, alright?! If you don't like me as a person, say it! You're confusing!"

Punk sat back abruptly in his chair, letting his hands come to rest against his thighs. He shook his head and she immediately blushed in embarrassment because she was easily giving him a reason not to like her. But it was true. He was confusing her. There was something more to this that he wasn't letting on. "Or if you're into someone else…"

"No, I'm not," he grunted, shaking his head. "I'm not that sleazy." Punk bit down on his lip and she watched the way he twirled the metal against his skin, reminding of her how it felt against her own lips. "I know it's confusing and I'm not making sense but I just need you to understand that I'm really sorry for even letting this happen. And you need to understand that as much as you want me to be, I am not the right person for you." His voice was firm, but she heard the crack in his throat as he tried to explain. Yeah, there was definitely something deep down he wasn't letting on, but trying to pry that out of him was going to be impossible, especially if she couldn't even keep her composure.

It took everything in her not to burst into tears or start shouting. Surely her brain was just a mess and once she actually took the time to sleep on it, maybe she would hear his words a little clearer. He didn't want her the way she wanted him. Maybe it was because he seriously thought he was a bad person, but she doubted that of someone like him. There was something going on. But it was no longer her business to find out. "I can understand if you don't want to talk to me or be friends anymore… but… don't pretend like I don't exist anymore," he smiled, shrugging lightly.

The young woman breathed, nodding her head shakily as she brought a set of fingers beneath her eyes, brushing away some tears threatening to erupt from her eyes. She turned her head away from him, not wanting to show weakness. She needed to be strong and show him that she could easily move on. "Right." Standing from the bed, she patted her jacket over her aching stomach which was still filled with ravenous butterflies. Her instinct was to reach out, grab his cheek, pull him in for a kiss. But the longer she stared, the sicker she felt. She wanted to sleep. "Night, then…"

"Hey," he muttered, grabbing her by the jacket sleeve as she turned to leave. "You forgot this a couple weeks ago." Sitting on top of his pile of luggage was her little Mario themed purse full of whatever extra items she had long since forgotten about and thought she would never see again. "I meant to give it to you sooner, but you kept hiding from me."

Punk swept the purse up from his luggage and gently forced it into her hands. She clutched it against her chest and turned on her heel, letting out a very quiet appreciate squeak before making haste to the door. He didn't chase her like last time, knowing that continuing to give her the affection she craved would only make it worse. AJ slipped out of the door, rushing down the hallway to her own hotel room where Kaitlyn was most likely still awake, waiting to hear the results of the talk. She fished her hotel key from her pocket, sliding it into the electric lock and pushing open the door.

As expected, her friend was bundled up on the bed watching television. Kaitlyn stared at her roommate, waiting in a few moments of silence until the door clicked. Seeing that AJ was back much quicker, she easily assumed they didn't have sex like AJ thought they might. "So…?" she questioned, biting down on her thick lower lip.

AJ rushed across the room and plopped down on the bed beside her best friend, dumping the contents of her purse on top of it. Slowly she looked over the items while she tried to collect her words. "He said he's not good for me, and I said we could just try and he said he loved me, but insists he's no good, but I think it's something else," she rambled, digging through the treasures of her purse. A couple eyeliner pencils, some buttons, a few DS games, and a pill package. As her fingers flicked through the items, her heart stopped at the half empty pill package. It was her birth control. "Oh god…"

"What?" Kaitlyn questioned, seeing all the pigment in her friend's face just dissipate, AJ's brown eyes going wide as she lifted the pack. "What's that?"

"My birth control!" she yelped, the package trembling in her hand. "I had lost my purse and stopped taking it, and then when all the feelings and emotions started building up, I forgot about ordering another pack."

Kaitlyn reached out and brushed her friend's shoulder, shaking her slightly to make sure that AJ was still breathing at this point. "But you guys haven't had sex since you stopped taking it, so you're-"

"No," AJ grunted, tossing down the pack in silent panic. She felt her heart stop and suddenly all the aches and pains in her stomach were beginning to make sense. Maybe it was just her normal emotions acting up, but it wasn't very often she felt like throwing up like she had today. "I lost it a couple weeks before our last time."

**Author's Note:** DUN DUN DUUUUUUN.

I may or may not be able to update within the next week. Got only three weeks left of school, a final to study for, and a giant quilt to make for one of my final projects in class. Not to mention work, so I apologize if there isn't an update in a while. Hopefully I'll pause in between projects to type a little, since it puts my mind at ease, but just a heads up! Thanks for reading, you guys, and all the reviews, favorites, follows, ect are wonderful!

Also a little bit of shameless promotion, but I just set up my own facebook artist page. Check it out. Come July, I'll be selling some work at an anime convention, which includes some Sailor Moon images, some Hunger Games stuff, and a set of WWE drawings I haven't posted just yet. Anyway, check it out if you wish! /srslyeffnawum


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Alright, so I realized even before posting the previous chapter that things were sort of heading in a cliché sort of way, and for the next chapter or so, they may continue to seem that way, but I have never been much a person to wrap everything up nicely with a little bow. Which is part of the reason I was hesitant at first to even to continue the one shot. But hopefully, things in the end won't exactly be as predictable or cliché as they may seem like they're going to be. Also, I apologize if I chapters seem rushed or unpolished. My brain has been shot with finals and projects coming up. Thanks for the reviews and stuff, you guys.

**Chapter Four**

AJ sat on the bathroom floor with her head pressed against the seat of the toilet in pure agony. No matter how many times she felt like she was going to vomit, nothing came up. It was either nerves or… She groaned loudly, her body shaking as she waited for her friend's return, far too embarrassed to walk herself down the street and buy what she needed. How could she have been so stupid and so careless?

There was a click within the hotel room and she glanced towards the open bathroom door, finding Kaitlyn wandering her way in. She shed herself of her coat, setting down a plastic bag with a pregnancy test and a few other goodies to hopefully make the evening a little more bearable. Although, if that test came up positive, a bag of gummy worms wasn't going to soothe anything. "It will be alright, you're not pregnant," Kaitlyn murmured with a hopeful smile tugging at the corner of her lip.

"But what if I am?" the smaller of the two whined, pressing a hand against her forehead. She was an idiot. Forgetting her pills. How stupid. "I won't be able to wrestle anymore… I'd have to take a break and he'd wonder why. I couldn't hide a baby."

"Not with the shirts you wear in the ring," her friend laughed briefly to ease the tension circulating in the bathroom. AJ glared at her from the floor and the blonde pried open the bag, handing her the test. "It's going to be alright…" Setting it on the floor next to her friend, she exited the room, shutting the door behind her. Kaitlyn hoped it would be alright, at least.

A moment or so later, AJ cracked open the door letting her friend back it. "We have to wait a few minutes," AJ murmured, glancing towards the little stick sitting in a nearby cup.

"It will be negative."

"But what if it's not?" AJ took in a huge breath as she pulled herself onto the bathroom counter, tucking her legs into Indian style. She glanced towards the stick, but there was nothing yet. "What if I'm pregnant? I would have to tell him, I would have to tell everyone. And what would he do? I wouldn't want him to just give up his career because I was stupid…" Well, they were stupid. This whole situation was stupid. Thinking back, she cursed herself for ever slipping so easily into his bed in the first place. And now it had gotten her into some grave danger. All those years of training to be exactly where she was now could be gone in just a few moments.

Kaitlyn leaned against the counter, setting a hand atop her best friend's thigh. "I would lose my job… they can't let a pregnant girl wrestle… the word would get out about me and Punk and… what would the company do?" She sighed, pressing her hand against her forehead. When Punk said issues with the company, this was one of those issues she hadn't even thought of. The risk of pregnancy was a bad one that could potentially end her career because she certainly wouldn't leave her child after having one. And Punk? She liked to think he'd help her out, but he had been working towards his career much longer than she had… would he really just walk away from it like that?

She felt the tears brimming in her eyes, and Kaitlyn wasn't quite sure what to say. So she just let her friend talk as maybe as she mumbled it out, it would help AJ. "And what if I'm pregnant, and Punk thinks I'm crazy and stopped taking my pills intentionally. So I would have a baby and keep him around forever…"

"Sounds like something you would do," Kaitlyn smirked with a brief shrug of her shoulders in yet another attempt to elicit at least a smile from her friend, but it didn't help. "No one would think that… You're getting way too ahead of yourself."

"But, what if-"

"We'll think about that if it comes up positive," her friend murmured, checking the time on her watch. It had been about three minutes now. "Time to check?"

With a large breath, AJ glanced beside her and reached for the little stick on the top of the toilet. She shut her eyes tightly, afraid to see what the test had to say. Negative and she could forget this ever happened. Move on with the rest of her life and continue wrestling. Never have to mention a thing to Punk. Positive and she was pretty sure she was going to die.

Opening her eyes, she read the little blue letters. "Negative." She stared for a moment, feeling herself getting a little lightheaded in relief, having to reread it a couple times. She wasn't pregnant. All the pain in her stomach and the need to throw up was probably nerves. She had worked herself up so much that the good news was starting to make her dizzy.

"See, nothing to worry about," Kaitlyn smiled, patting the young woman on the knee. AJ dropped the used stick into the nearby trash bin with a loud, shaking sigh. She wanted to cry from happiness because the thought of her career disappearing like that almost destroyed her. Over a careless mistake and a regretful fling. "I told you it would be negative…"

"Yeah…"

After a little while, the two had gotten ready for bed. AJ was snuggled beneath her blankets, wrapping them all the way around her shoulders, despite feeling incredibly warm. Her cheeks were still flushed, her body still coming down from the high of the moment. She still trembled, despite knowing that, for the most part, things were alright. She didn't have to give up her job, she didn't even have to tell him a thing, and she wasn't pregnant. Then why was she still so upset?

In just the few moments of waiting for the results of the test, she lingered on the thought of what Punk would have actually done. Would he have dropped everything for her, to help support her and their child? Or would he leave her on her own, despite both of them having a hand in this mistake. She stared through the darkness at the empty pillow beside her, seeing her phone on the night stand. She could let this be. She could never say a word to him, but her trembling hands and nervous heart wanted to know.

AJ snatched up her phone, clicking through her previous messages to the last time that he ever texted her. It was the night she left his hotel room in a heated mess, throwing their sexual relationship out the window. Once she had left, he had sent her a simple goodnight. Clicking reply, she hastily keyed it, "What would you have done if I got pregnant?" Her fingers quickly hit send and a shiver fled down her body. What was she doing?

She stared at her phone as it dimmed, a minute passing by when it finally clicked off into darkness. He was probably asleep right now in his bus, headed to his next destination. He wasn't going to reply. Not this late at night. Setting her phone down against the bed, she sighed to herself, finally shutting her eyes. Just as she did, her ringtone erupted loudly and she jolted her eyes open in surprise. He was calling her. Her body trembled, but she quickly answered it to shut up the tone. "Hello?"

"What?" he questioned quite accusingly at first, sounding incredibly confused, but also very tired. Sitting up, she glanced over at Kaitlyn who had already fallen asleep, and slipped herself out of bed. She snuck into the bathroom and shut the door quietly behind her. "Are you pregnant?"

"No," AJ grunted in return, sinking down on the floor with her back pressed up against the bath tub. She heard a huge sigh of relief from the other end followed by a small chuckle.

"Then why would you even ask me something like that?" he laughed from the other end and she burrowed her eye brows. He was batting this aside like it was nothing. It had to have at least once crossed his mind the entire time he was fooling around with her. Her breath was shaking as she bunched the edge of her night shirt in her hands, ringing the fabric nervously between her fingers.

"Because I wanted to know."

"It doesn't even matter, though." His words were now abrupt and she winced at the harshness in his voice. It doesn't matter? "You're not pregnant so it doesn't really matter what I would do." She swallowed the breath she was holding, lowering her head just slightly.

"I would have to change my whole life. I would have to quit my job and take care of a child. I'd have to give up everything I've worked so hard for," she blurted out. This really all was very irrelevant, but the way he was reacting to her question caused her anger to trigger. He wasn't even going to entertain the thought of what could have happened. Not even willing to give her just an inkling of hope should anything have actually happened.

"Yes, I realize this, but AJ, we don't have to worry about it unless you think you're-"

"Already took a test."

The silence between them was so thick, she felt herself losing her breath. She pressed her hand against her chest, her heart threatening to beat straight out of her ribcage. "Listen, I need to get some sleep and there is no reason to be talking about this. I got a lot going on right now and I can't sit here and linger on something that's not going to happen to me…"

"And what do YOU have going on that you can't sit here and talk about something important with someone you were having sex with a couple weeks ago?" she yelped, startling herself when her voice echoed briefly within the small bathroom. She sucked in a shaking breath, the nerves building up within her body. She was getting irrational. This could have been left alone, but she just had to press on. She just had to know. "You can get me out of my pants, but you can't talk about the consequences."

"I don't need to talk about the consequences because there are none. I'm sorry I can't return your feelings, but all this other shit isn't something we need to deal with. And what I have going on is…" his voice picked up until suddenly he just stopped, letting out a very loud, frustrated sigh. "You know what. It doesn't matter, AJ. Get some sleep, alright. I can't talk to you if you're going to be irrational."

And with that, her phone beeped and their call was disconnected. She stared at her phone with her jaw dropped slightly that he had the nerve to hang up on her. Had this been a month ago, he would have sat with her and casually talked it out, or at least relieve her a little bit of her worries. She felt like throwing her phone, but the noise would certainly wake her hotel mate. Yes, forgetting her birth control was her fault, so again, technically, she couldn't blame Punk for too much other than sleeping with her. But it was the fact that he had nothing to say about her taking a test that angered her the most now. He didn't ask her how she felt, how she handled it, or even if she were okay. It was just, "It doesn't matter."


End file.
